People are increasingly relying on computing devices, such as tablets and smart phones, which utilize touch sensitive displays. These displays enable users to enter text, select displayed items, or otherwise interact with the device by touching and performing various actions with respect to the display screen, as opposed to other conventional input methods. In many cases, performing such a task involves a user navigating to an interface element associated with an application, locating the option to perform the task, and then selecting that option. These devices typically have relatively small touch screens to be used for providing input and, due to the limited real estate of the interfaces of such devices, the elements displayed can be quite small, making the accuracy of touch selections difficult, especially for users with thick fingers. As technology advances and as people are increasingly using portable computing devices in a wider variety of ways, it can be advantageous to adapt the ways in which people interact with these devices.